Emergency evacuation slides may be used to exit an aircraft absent a jet way or other suitable means of egress for passengers. The slides may deploy from a door sill or a side of the aircraft fuselage, for example. The slide deployment is typically controlled by restraints placed throughout the length of the slide which release in stages in response to internal slide pressure.